The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner system for an automotive vehicle, which system includes a main and an auxiliary cooling unit. More particularly, the invention relates to an automotive vehicle air conditioner system having manual control switches for controlling the turning on and off of a blower fan corresponding to the cooperative operation of the main and auxiliary cooling units.
Conventionally, an automotive vehicle air conditioner system has a main and an auxiliary cooling unit. In such a system, the auxiliary cooling unit has a substantially smaller capacity than that of the main cooling unit. Therefore, to prevent the refrigerant of the air conditioner system from surging back, the auxiliary cooling unit can be driven only when the main cooling unit is driven. In the normal arrangement, a manual control switch for the main cooling unit is positioned adjacent a driver's seat and a manual control switch for the auxiliary cooling unit is provided adjacent a rear seat. This arrangement permits the driver to control only the main cooling unit.
If a passenger seated in the rear seat fails to turn off the auxiliary control switch upon leaving the vehicle, the auxiliary cooling unit continues to operate since it may not be controlled independently by the driver. This leads to wasting of energy by unnecessarily cooling the vehicle back compartment. On the other hand, if both of the main and auxiliary cooling unit control switches are provided adjacent the driver's seat, a passenger in the rear seat cannot control the auxiliary cooling unit as desire by himself.